


Late For Work

by screwtodayimsleeping



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eren's a sexy little shit, M/M, lazy morning sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 01:46:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3632004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screwtodayimsleeping/pseuds/screwtodayimsleeping
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi's been turning up late for work the past few weeks. Wonder why...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late For Work

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ao-haru9](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ao-haru9).



> So the amazing, wonderful ao-haru posted this prompt on tumblr that read:  
> AU where Levi is the victim of Eren sexiness and every morning he tries to wake up early to go to work Eren grabs him all sleepy and kisses the air out of him.  
> Of course after a session of sleepy and sloppy sex Levi is late to work nearly everyday.  
> Erwin already knows why he arrives at work with such a bed head. 
> 
> And I just had to do it!  
> So here, have this strange thing I wrote! :)

Levi jumped out of the cab and raced into the tall city building. He entered through glass double doors and rushed past the receptionist. He reached the elevator and jabbed the button hard enough to make him hiss and pull it back in pain. Lucky for him, the elevator was already on his floor, so the door opened instantly. He dashed inside and hit the button for the fifth floor with an uninjured finger, tapping his foot as the door closed slower than taking a long shit.

When the door finally opened, he dashed out again, rushing past the cubicles and towards the back, where the head offices were. There were three of them on this floor, and two of them had their occupants already inside. The last one was his. Levi raced to his door and dug out his keys, hoping that Erwin hadn’t seen him running towards his office this late. He shot a glance to the two offices, catching sight of Erwin at his desk in one and Hanji talking on her phone in the other. So far so good. He got his door open and quickly shut it once he was inside, taking out his work files and booting up his laptop.

He sat down and pulled up his email and stats to look over the company’s business statistics. Then he heard the door open and he closed his eyes, sighing. He had been too late.

“Been a little while since you actually got here on time,” a deep voice came from behind him, not angry but in a more teasing tone. Levi tsked and spun around in his chair, looking up at the tall blond man standing in his doorway, one of his enormous fucking eyebrows arched and a teasing smile on his face.

“Fuck off, Erwin,” Levi said, turning around again. “At least I get here. I do my work, and I actually help this company. At least I’m not slacking off.” Erwin chuckled behind him. “That’s true. I never said I was criticising your work ethic. I was just wondering if there was a specific reason why you haven’t gotten to work on time in the past few weeks.”

“A specific reason?” Levi mumbled, and an image of that morning came up in his head, causing a light blush to travel rapidly across his face and the back of his ears. Erwin noticed this and smirked. “Well, also, you always look messy in the mornings these days.” Levi spun around, giving Erwin a look that was dangerous. To call Levi messy wasn’t a smart thing to say, nor a safe thing to say. “What did you say?” Levi growled out.

Erwin was unfazed by this and held his hands up in a surrendering gesture before smiling. “Well, these days you come to work with your clothes a little wrinkled, and your hair is always a mess.” Erwin smiled wider. “At least, as much of a mess as your hair can get.”

Levi stared at him with wide eyes. Erwin took that as his cue and turned around, leaving the room and shutting the door behind him. Levi sat still for another moment before digging his phone out of his pocket. He noticed as he looked down that his shirt was a little wrinkled around his waist and chest area. He felt a little panicked as he finally pulled out the phone and turned the camera to selfie mode.

“Fuck.”

His hair was stuck in all sorts of ungodly directions, especially in the back where they almost stuck straight up. Levi stared at his image for another minute before rapidly brushing his fingers through it, trying to calm it down as much as he could to make it presentable. When he had deemed it to be the best he could, he put away his phone and tried to smooth out his shirt before turning back to his work.

He thought of his hair, and an annoyed smile tugged on his lips. “Specific reason...you shitty brat.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

By the time Levi had trudged into his apartment, it was late and he was exhausted. He had worked hard today, scheduling meetings with other corporate planners and running numbers all day long. At this point, he was just ready to fall asleep where he stood.

He walked heavily into the kitchen to put down his briefcase, nearly tripping over the navy blue hoodie that was thrown carelessly on the floor. Any other time, he would have picked it up, but he was too tired to care. He reached the counter and dropped the case on it before turning around and taking notice of a wrapped plate on the table. He pulled up the corner of the tin foil that covered it and smiled a little when he saw a plate of pasta. There was a note next to it, which he picked up and read aloud quietly. _“Hope your day at work went well! I made some food for you when you get back. Love you!”_ He smiled again at the crazy scrawl that he recognized as a name below the note.

He yawned. He was too tired to eat anything now. He would grab something in the morning. He headed towards his bathroom, wanting to get his teeth brushed before he did anything else. He brushed quickly, sleepiness threatening to overtake him. Then he left the bathroom and slowly opened the door to his bedroom.

He saw that half of the bed was occupied, and he gave a tired smile knowing that he was there. Levi walked to his drawers and pulled out a clean shirt and soft pajama pants. He changed and then walked to his side of the bed, getting in carefully under the covers, trying not to wake the sleeping boy next to him.

He pulled the covers over him and closed his eyes. The blankets rustled behind him and there was a sleepy grunt and then a, “Levi?” Levi sighed and rolled over to come face to face with sleepy turquoise eyes and soft brown locks. “Sorry Eren, did I wake you up?” Levi asked quietly, reaching out a hand to find Eren’s and then intertwine their fingers.

“It’s fine. I’m glad I got to see you.” Eren yawned a little and then moved closer to his lover. “I was up late trying to cram in for exams.” Levi made an acknowledging noise and pulled Eren closer to him, feeling his warmth. “Well, I’m here, and I have to get up early tomorrow.” Eren hummed and was asleep in moments. Levi followed, the two of them falling into a calm, undisturbed sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Levi was roused from sleep by his obnoxious as fuck alarm he had set yesterday. He quickly turned it off, remembering why he had set it in the first place. He blinked sleep away from his eyes and looked at the mop of brunet hair laying against his chest. He smiled and gently ran his fingers through Eren’s soft hair.

But as much as he wanted to stay here and be with Eren until his actual work time, he knew that in order to prove himself to Erwin's stupid face, he had to get to the office early. And unfortunately, that meant getting out of the warm bed.

Levi shifted slowly to get out of the bed, trying to not wake up Eren. He got out from under him and carefully shifted until he was out of the bed. Then he went right to the bathroom to take a piss and brush his teeth. He carefully brushed his hair down, making sure that today, it wouldn’t be messed up.

He quietly went back into his room, checking to see if Eren was still asleep. Satisfied that he was, Levi went to his closet, looking for a shirt that didn’t have wrinkles in it. He found a nice dark gray shirt and put it on. He had just slipped off his pajama pants when he heard Eren’s voice. “Levi? Are you leaving?”

Levi sighed. Well, he was still farther along that he usually was. He could resist. He could, and he would. Today would be the morning. Pants-less, he walked out of the closet and back to the bed. Eren’s head was covered by the sheets, so he couldn’t see him. Levi was silently thankful. That would make things so much easier. Just the very top of his head was visible.

“Yeah, I am.” Levi yawned, still partially waking up. “I’ll try to get home earlier tonight so we can eat together, alright?” Eren hummed under the sheets. Levi leaned over to his side and pressed a gentle kiss to the small part of visible Eren, who was laying on his side. He pulled back, getting ready to leave and grab his case from the kitchen-

A pair of hands reached out and grabbed his arm, pulling him back until he landed back on the bed. Levi lost a little air, so he gasped when he landed. “Eren, what-” He stopped when the blanket slid down and revealed two sleepy and yet glimmering eyes that he was instantly lost in. _Shit._

“You can’t just give me such a small kiss before leaving,” Eren’s groggy voice came from his still covered mouth. The deep sound rushed through Levi, igniting his senses the way it always did. Before he could react, Eren had reached out again and yanked Levi close, pressing a messy kiss to his lips.

And Levi knew he had lost. Eren’s morning kisses were messy and tired, but always full of so much enthusiasm. He was so much more passionate when he was sleepy. Levi responded, pressing back against Eren’s show of affection with his own. Eren reached behind Levi’s head, pulling on his hair and dragging him closer. Levi didn’t pay any attention to the fact that Eren had messed up his hair again. He was too busy drowning in Eren.

Eren rolled onto his back, pulling Levi on top of him. Levi braced his arms on either side of Eren’s head, the movements of Eren’s mouth clouding all other judgment. He pulled the covers down so that he was laying directly on Eren, who was only wearing a pair of boxer briefs. Eren looped an arm around Levi’s neck and then pulled back for a moment. Somewhere along the line, Levi had realized he hadn’t been trying to breathe, so when he pulled back he was gasping harder than he should have.

“Every morning you always start my day off in the best way. Were you not going to do that today?” Eren pouted, and Levi resisted the urge to groan from the adorable sight. Yep, he had lost, alright. Levi sighed a little. “It’s early, you still should sleep before you have to get to your campus.”

Eren gave a tired smile. “But this is the best part of the day for me, Levi,” He leaned up to give Levi a quick kiss before adding, “and I always get myself ready for you.” Levi pulled back and stared down at Eren. “What?”

Eren giggled before continuing. “I always wake up early to get myself ready. Haven’t you ever noticed how easier it is in the mornings to enter me? You never have to prep me as long.” Levi’s eyes widened when he realized Eren was right. It had always been easier in the mornings. Eren’s hole had always seemed loose when he stuck the first finger in.

“You wake up early and finger yourself for me, so that we can do this every morning?” Levi whispered. Eren smiled and nodded. “Yeah, so please don’t make my day start badly already.” Eren rolled his hips up, trying to get them started, and Levi moaned a little when he felt how hard Eren already was. Not that finding out Eren’s morning activities hadn’t made him hard either.

“God, Eren,” he mumbled, capturing Eren’s lips again and starting to steadily grind down on his younger lover. Eren moaned out loud and rolled his hips up, desperate for friction despite being sleepy. He was someone who stayed sleepy for at least an hour after he woke up.

Levi moved off Eren a little to reach for the side table. He grabbed the lube and condom that were always there and then he realized it. He looked back down at Eren. “You always set this up too, don’t you?” Eren blushed, panting a little. That was answer enough.

Levi kissed Eren before moving down to lick at his neck, feeling the shiver that ran through Eren. The dip between his neck and collarbone was where Eren was most sensitive, so he always made sure to nuzzle his nose into the spot before running his tongue all along the dip. Eren let out a shaky moan when Levi did so, tangling his fingers into the back of Levi’s hair again. Then his fingers darted down and unbuttoned Levi’s shirt, pulling it open and running his fingers down the defined muscles.

Levi moved down, dragging his tongue through the grooves of Eren’s abdominals and swirling his tongue around the navel. Eren arched up into him. “Levi-p-please stop teasing!” Levi chuckled. “Where did all that tiredness go, hmm?” He smiled a little more when he looked up to see Eren yawn. “Am I boring you?”

“No, I’m just-” he broke off for another yawn. “Just please hurry, Levi.” Eren’s clouded eyes met with Levi’s, and he was under Eren’s control again. He was able to look at Eren’s hair better now that Eren was trying to sit up. His hair was messy and sticking up, but looked unbearably sexy on him, and his tan skin was smooth to Levi’s reverent touch.

Levi moved his hand to rest against the outline of Eren’s cock straining against the fabric of the boxers he had worn to bed. “You’re always so ready for me to take you,” Levi said, gently pumping him in his hand, making Eren’s thighs shiver and his head drop down to the pillow. “Oh god,” Levi heard Eren say. “Please, just...do this for me? Just take me, please.” He looked down at where Levi was resting between his legs with pleading eyes.

Levi couldn’t resist. Within moments the underwear was on the floor and Levi’s fingers getting coated in lube. He prodded at Eren’s entrance, leaving a bite mark on his thigh as he pushed it in with nearly no resistance. Knowing that Eren was behind this just made him harder. Eren moaned as Levi moved the finger around, stretching out his walls before adding a second finger and scissoring his fingers inside.

He could tell when he found Eren’s prostate, because through the yawns mixed in with moans, Eren suddenly let out a squeak followed by the loudest moan yet, pushing down on Levi’s fingers. Levis mouth twitched into a small smile as he prodded the spot, adding a third finger easily.

Eren’s head flopped around on the pillow and he grabbed for purchase at the back of Levi’s head, pulling at the hair above Levi’s undercut with tired fingers. Levi knew that Eren was still tired, and that as soon as they were finished he would undoubtedly go back to sleep, so he wasted no time in pulling out his fingers and wiping them on the sheets. Then he quickly removed his underwear before opening the small packet and rolling on the condom. He positioned himself and looked up to meet Eren’s eyes. Eren smiled, moving both arms to rest behind Levi’s neck. “You can go, Levi.”

Levi moved down to kiss at that sensitive spot as he slowly pushed in. Eren moaned loudly at the two stimulations. Levi waited for Eren to adjust (although it never took long) as his tongue assaulted the spot above Eren’s collar. Then Eren moaned quietly and moved his hips back. “Please move, Levi.” Levi wasted no time, pulling out and then pushing back in quickly, not really going for any kind of rhythm as he moved in and out of his lover.

Their movements were sloppy, but neither one of them cared. Eren pulled at Levi’s hair while Levi lavished attention to Eren’s neck, the two moving together with ease. Neither was going to last long in the first place.

“Ah, god, Levi,” Eren moaned out when Levi reached a hand down to grab at his cock, coming almost at once. Levi groaned and released as well. He was about to collapse down against Eren’s chest when he remembered that he was still wearing his work shirt. He pulled out and rolled off the bed, pulling off the condom and throwing it in the trash.

Eren lay on the bed, tired and with a dopey smile on his face. Levi went back to the side of the bed, kissing him gently. Eren hummed as he slowly kissed back. “Now I’ll have a good day again,” he smiled into the kiss. Levi huffed a little, but pulled back with a smile. He walked over to where his phone was and looked at the time. Then his smile disappeared.

He lightly cuffed Eren’s head. “You shit, I’m going to be late again.” Eren giggled before snuggling back into the covers. “But you love me, so it’s fine, right?” Levi stared at Eren for a moment before his face smoothed over and a caring look replaced it and he brushed Eren’s hair back. “Yeah, it’s fine.” He pressed on last kiss to Eren’s forehead before pulling the covers back up to cover him. “Get some sleep before you have to wake up for school.”

Eren was already out by then. Levi rebuttoned his shirt and went to his drawers to grab a new pair of underwear and shoved them on as the renewed urgency of being late crashed into his mind. He hastily pulled on his pants and grabbed his jacket and briefcase as he raced out the door, hoping that maybe today he wouldn’t miss the train.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Erwin poked his head into Levi’s office a few minutes after he came in late again with another shit eating grin. “You’re hair’s messed up again.” Levi grumbled as he pulled his fingers through his hair trying to tame it. Erwin leaned against the doorway and chuckled. “He’s got you wrapped around his finger, doesn’t he?”

“Shut up, fucking eyebrows.”


End file.
